


Love is a Promise

by Newgirl25



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgirl25/pseuds/Newgirl25
Relationships: The Doctor & Missy (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 3





	Love is a Promise

Ill be with you in sickness and in health missy. Ill be with you from the start of our time to the ends of the earth and beyond that. I've been scared missy I've been lonely. But never with you. he held her hand as she listened to what he had to say. She didn't want to interupt him. How can I prove to you that I would walk to the ends of the universe to be with you?   
What about your companions?  
They are nothing more than that you are my wife ,my love ,my universe


End file.
